


Heritage

by petalsfall



Series: Chrobin week 2018 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2018, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Twin Morgans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsfall/pseuds/petalsfall
Summary: Having not expected twins, Chrom and Robin can't seem to come seem to come up with a name for their daughter. However, Lucina seems to have an idea.





	Heritage

The gentle knock on the door stirs Robin from her sleep, her grip on the infant girl in her arms instinctively tightening for a moment as her eyes fly open. Quickly she spots her husband rise, their infant son in his arms sleeping soundly as ever as he walks over to crack the door open. “Can I come in?” She hears the whispered voice of her eldest daughter, who steps inside their chambers as her father lets her inside without hesitation. She watches with a small smile pressed to her lips as Chrom returns to his chair beside her bed, Lucina taking a seat carefully at the foot of the bed she rests upon. It doesn’t take long for her to see that her eldest does not wear the usual smile she greets them with.

“Lucina?” Robin questions softly, concern clearly written across her face as she watches her daughter closely. “What’s wrong?” At this she sees Lucina’s gaze, which had been glued to her hands upon the moment she’d sat down, rise. “It’s nothing,” She starts, her head shaking slightly as she speaks. “Have you decided on names for my brother and sister yet? It’s been a few hours, Morgan and Luci were waiting to hear as well but they’ve both drifted off.” Normally Robin would question Lucina ignoring her question, but it’s clear there’s something her daughter is hiding- something she’s not quite ready to discuss. With the trauma the princess has faced in her own time, she and Chrom have learned it’s best to let her open up when ready to, to not press for answers. “Well,” Chrom begins, holding his son a little closer. “We decided on Marth for your brother.” 

“-It was your father’s idea.” The queen cuts in, her remark causing for a sincere smile to appear on Lucina’s lips. “But we haven’t come up with one for your sister yet, we figured one will come to mind here shortly when the time is right.” Chrom finishes after his wife’s interjection, the couple sharing a quick smile before turning their attention back to Lucina- who has fallen quiet once more. “Marc…” She says after a moment, her voice so quiet the two nearly fail to make out the name she utters. “That was my sister’s name, in the future.” 

Shock fills Robin at these words, her gaze darting from Lucina to meet Chrom, who is looking at her and the sleeping twin she holds with his eyes wide. They had always figured Lucina and Morgan were the only children they had in the future. Never had they even suspected Robin was carrying twins until their daughter entered the world second, her cries louder than her twin’s. “You never said anything about this before…” Robin speaks before realizing, her attention having drifted back to watch Lucina. “Both her and Morgan disappeared near the end, we never knew what happened to Morgan for sure, I assumed he traveled through the portal with Grima… but Marc…” Her voice cuts off, and Robin spots a hand clutching the sheets she sits upon. “We never wanted her to become a casualty, even when we spotted her amongst Grima’s forces commanding Risen. I thought I could convince her to come back to Ylissetol but Grima’s influence was far too strong… I couldn’t save her.” 

Quiet falls upon the room at Lucina’s revelation as Chrom and Robin try to process what she’s just said. The fact that they had another daughter, one that passed far too soon in a world falling to ruin. “Can I-” Lucina’s voice cuts the silence after several minutes have passed, her blue hues focused on the infant her mother holds. “Can I hold her?” “Of course.” Robin beckons her daughter forward, carefully handing her the baby girl and making sure she’s settled in her arms before leaning back against the pillows. Husband and wife share another glance, their eyes seemingly silently communicating a question both wish to ask. “Lucina, what do you think about us naming your baby sister Marc?” Robin asks gently after a moment, watching the princess’s reaction closely. But as her eyes lift with tears in them, trailing their way down her cheeks she wonders if this was a good idea after all. “I think Marc would’ve liked that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really care for this one, it just didn't come out the way I wanted but that's okay- practice is practice.


End file.
